psifandomcom-20200214-history
Tulpa
A tulpa is an independent consciousness in the mind, and is ultimately no different from you as far as how you think, act, perceive the world, etc. It isn't a demon, a spirit, or an external entity of any kind. A tulpa is an internal personality separate from your own, but just as human. They are sentient, meaning they have their own thoughts, consciousness, perceptions and feelings, and even their own memories. A tulpa is essentially a mind that (usually) identifies with a form, created by an individual as a mental companion. Their form can be chosen by the creator of the tulpa, but it can also be left for the tulpa to decide on. It can communicate with you through mind voice – a voice in your head similar to the one you use when you think or talk ‘in your head’ – or using an imposed voice, that will be similar to the way you hear sounds from reality, but the imposed voice is still internal. Not only voice can seem like it comes from reality, you can learn to impose your tulpa’s form, which will allow you to see it as if it’s physically there, despite that it still is in your mind. By being in your mind with you, they know you intimately like no external being can. You can decide to open to them everything about yourself, including your most intimate memories, your everyday thoughts and everything you know. There is no need to fear that they won't understand how you acted in certain situation that might seem bad or shameful; most tulpas are very understanding of their host due to how close they are. Theories There could be a lot of theories, but for now I will explain one. A tulpa can inherit powers from you because they have a part of your mind. Tulpas can sometimes control your body if you let it. This allows them to interact with the outside world. Don't be surprised if your tulpa changes appearance, you have to accept it. After all, ONLY YOU can see them, so it would be best if you refrain from speaking to them in public. Passerbys may think you're insane. However you can communicate with a Tulpa by thought, or simply by whispering. How to create a Tulpa Before creating a Tulpa, you need to first think about how it will look, what personalities it will have, name, etc. You can create any Tulpa you like. Even though you can base it off of ANYTHING, it is advisable not to base it after cartoons and shows, as this can lead to identity problems later on. 1. First, write down all of the Tulpa's personal characteristics. Read them and memorize them so that they will be in your subconscious. 2. Second step is Forcing: You have to visualize and focus on your tulpa for up to 2 hours without stopping. After 2 hours, you will start to see your Tulpa, but it will start to fade every time you picture it. To "fully create" a Tulpa, you need to imagine them up to 100 hours, so you need to think about and visualize your tulpa everyday until it is fully seen or created. Bryan's Notes: I've heard from a lot of people more experienced with Tulpas, and hour-counting is actually very bad. Just keep that in mind... Forcing it whenever you get the time is far better. 3. Vocalization: While imagining and focusing, you can communicate with your Tulpa by talking, either out loud or in your mind. It can hear you, but it won't respond the first time you talk to it. However after a while, with a lot of effort and practice, it can respond to you. 4. Imposition: 'If you feel that it's fully created, you can stop visualizing them. If your Tulpa changes its appearance against your will, you will have to compromise and negotiate with it. Remember, they are their own separate person, so don't forget to name them. Also, remember to treat them as you would your closest friend because that's what they are. Still treat them like a human. 'NOTE: don't forget to think or focus on your tulpa or they might disappear (which it might be useful by the way ,the way of getting rid of them ,have fun ;) Tips *Before creating or imagining a Tulpa, it's recommended that you draw it so your imagination can be vivid. It's best to visualize it from angles so that when it's created, you can see them as if they are a real person. *It's best to visualize your Tulpa while you are meditating. This will make it easier and a little faster to create it. Visualize its behavior and itself every day. It can become faded and unclear with each break from meditating. *While visualizing your Tulpa, it's best to visualize it in your Wonderland. Credits: www.tulpa.info The Wonderland The Wonderland is a space you create in your mind as a simulated world in which you can interact with, and do anything you can imagine with your tulpa. A Wonderland is not a must in order to create a Tulpa, but many people find it easier to use this method. It also allows you much more freedom when interacting with your Tulpa, as you can literally do anything you can think of when in the Wonderland. Tulpa Abilities The following is a list of abilities every tulpa and creator can practice and use. Most of these abilities have been reported to exists by many people while others have much fewer reports, but those should seem obvious as to why. Possession This is an ability anyone and their tulpa can do. Possession is when your tulpa takes control of all or part of your body while your consciousness is still in control. It could be as simple as moving a finger or as complex as moving your entire body to perform complex actions from walking to driving a car. This usually takes a lot of practice and effort from both you and your tulpa and can sometimes have minor side effects upon ending the process such as tingling, temporary paralysis, temporarily less responsive limbs, headache, and slight to moderate nausea. To accomplish this feat, you must first relax your body into a meditative state or a state somewhere near sleep paralysis (basically give up control of your body) depending on how extreme you both want the possession to be. Your tulpa must then almost literally put itself in your body, lining itself up and matching your body, then bonding with it and taking control. Your consciousness will still be in control of your body so you will still be able to see, hear, smell, taste, and feel like you normally would, and you'll be able to forcibly eject your tulpa and regain control of your body should you get scared or need to quickly regain control. Switching Note: Don't worry if you think your tulpa will try to harm your body, switching must have both efforce, and they don't normally try something like that. Switching has only recently been discovered and is still under a lot of suspicion and testing, but is slowly becoming a more recognized practice. Switching is the next level up from possession. Switching is when your tulpa takes full control of your body and its consciousness assumes "the driver's seat". Your consciousness will then either appear in your wonderland (if you have one) or appear outside your body much like your tulpa does normally (basically like an out of body experience or astral projection if that makes more sense). This is essentially you becoming a tulpa and your tulpa becoming you, hence the term "switching". As of yet, the few people who have switched have not reported any kind of danger in regards to their tulpa turning the tables and imagining them away as you would in order to get rid of a tulpa. When returning to your own body, you may feel the same side effects as possession on a larger scale. The process for the act of switching itself is also very similar to the concept of possession. The difference here being you also give up control of your senses and consciousness and allow your tulpa to take over completely. Once in total control of your body, your tulpa will be able to see, hear, taste, smell, and feel just as you do. Regaining control of your body is a matter of reversing the process, just as in possession. When you switch, you give up all connection to your physical body so will not be able to quickly regain control as with possession. Both of these abilities can be improved with practice to the point where you can do them almost instantly at any time with little to no side effects upon regaining control of your body. Psionics A few people have reported that psions who create tulpas can also (whether intentionally or not) pass their abilities on to their tulpas during or after creation. This is to say if you could perform telekinesis, your tulpa could too and in that way, possibly influence the physical world. Psychic tulpas have also been reported to be able to read minds without the help of their creators. In at least one case, a tulpa was created specifically for psionic work, both to aid in abilities and combat and to gather ambient psi and absorb it from others nearby. Memory Retrieval If you choose to give your tulpa access to your subconscious, they can access any and all of your memories and tell you about them. This is great for remembering key events, recalling important information from long ago, remembering dates, organizing your memories for better and faster recollection, especially when daily life clouds your mind, and a variety of other things. One theory is that if past lives are true and memories of a past life can be found deep in a person's subconscious or even their DNA as with collective fears and instincts passed down through generations as a species, a tulpa could possibly find that information and explain things we as a species could never think possible. Subconscious Mental Aid With access to the subconscious, a tulpa could help fight fears, addictions, bad habits, mental disorders, and improve things like confidence, trust, and good habits. Many have reported such things, but many also may not consider this a possibility. for more easier explanation what a tulpa is,watch this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSeRVt2ejzQ Category:All Abilities Category:Miscellaneous